


A First Time For Everything

by IncubiDelights



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Dysphoria, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Huddling For Warmth, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Trans Connie Maheswaran, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubiDelights/pseuds/IncubiDelights
Summary: Visiting Steven's apartment can be a hellish experience for Connie during the colder months. As such, Steven is fully responsible for playing the part of a living space heater whenever she's there.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	A First Time For Everything

When she and her family had still been moving around a lot, Connie hadn’t liked the colder areas very much. Something in her just didn’t acclimate to snow and chilly climates very well for some reason. What luck it was then that Steven just ended up settling down in a place that could get so damn cold that cartoons on TV portrayed it as an eternal winter wasteland.   
  
That wasn’t such a far off description on this particular night. The snow was coming down fiercely, and it was starting to coat the edges of the windows. Even the wind was bad enough that Connie could just  _ feel _ it seeping into the old apartment building. The insulation was obviously not in the best condition.   
  
Without a better way of keeping warm, Connie had opted to drag Steven to bed, cuddling up close to him beneath his blanket. If she was going to come all the way out to visit like this, he was at the very least going to keep her comfortable. Luckily, he was pretty good at that.

The blanket thrown over the top of them was honestly a little thin, but Connie didn't have to worry about that with Steven’s broad frame practically enveloping her the way it was. The big guy had some strong little spoon tendencies, but he was good enough to make exceptions for practical reasons. Acting as a living space heater for his petite little girlfriend was just one of them. 

With Steven’s arms wrapped around her and his soft belly pressing into the curve of her spine, she could just about melt in the best possible way. They’d kicked off their jeans before falling into bed, but that just meant they could tangle their legs together easier. The coating of coarse hair on Steven’s legs wasn’t always conducive to optimal cuddling, but Connie was willing to overlook it.    
  
She gave a sigh and adjusted her position some, sliding further back against Steven. The back of her head was pressed against him between his chest and his neck, and the rest of her body was similarly flush against him. It was a position that Connie was  _ more  _ than happy with, but one that seemed to put Steven off somehow. 

As soon as Connie had gotten comfortable again, she instantly noticed him bristle a bit. He gave a low groan and even backed off slightly. His chest stayed pressed up against her, but his lower body scooted back. Naturally, his legs followed, disentangling from Connie’s along the way.   
  
_ Um, no.  _ Connie thought to herself, already feeling some chill on her legs.  _ Unacceptable.  _

“You get back here, Universe.” She didn’t hesitate to back right up after him, pressing their bodies back together. “The temperature outside is  _ negative. _ You’re not going anywhere.”   
  
“It's only negative with wind chill,” Steven replied. Connie could practically hear the pout in his voice. 

“Don’t care,” she responded, “it’s cold and we need to huddle together for warmth. If you scooch away again, I could seriously die. Be a good boyfriend and stave off hypothermia with me.” 

That seemed to reign him in a little. He gave a sigh and resumed his position. Even with his legs tangled with hers again, though, Connie could tell he was holding out on her. More accurately, he was holding back. Literally, in this case. 

“Steven, hips too. My butt’s cold.” 

“I know it’s cold, you keep grinding it on me,” Steven muttered. 

If only Connie wasn’t too cold to be playful, she might’ve laughed at that. He sounded reluctant to admit it, like a child worried about being called a tattletale. If only he’d have spoken up sooner, Connie could’ve saved herself some time and assuaged him earlier.  
  
“Steven,” she began, pushing her butt back into his groin insistently, “we’ve been dating for four years. I  _ don’t care _ about your dick.” 

He gave a muffled little squeal of retaliation, but didn’t say anything further. Eventually, he sighed and relaxed again, putting his arms back around Connie. 

“That’s a mean way to say it,” he pointed out. 

“Sorry to your dick.” 

She could feel him give another angry little huff, exhaling hot breath from his nose onto the back of her neck. Disgruntled little thing that he was, though, he chased all the cold out of Connie in an instant. If it took his hard dick in his boxer briefs pressed up against her to make that happen, so be it.   
  
“It’s just hard, okay?” He said. 

“Of course it is, I can feel it.” 

“T-that’s not what I mean!” Even without looking, Connie could tell he must’ve been blushing furiously. “It’s not easy for me to relax like this! I don’t have your special tape to...keep things in place!” 

Okay, maybe she  _ wasn’t  _ too cold to be playful. Connie broke out in a laugh, disturbing the relaxed atmosphere of the room in a second. This wasn’t the first time Steven had forgotten the word for  _ tucking,  _ but it was no less hilarious than the prior occasions. She sat up in the bed, braving the cold for a moment as she detached herself from Steven. 

“Heh, is it  _ really _ that bad? I mean, it’s just being hard! It happens to me too, you know!” She looked down at him, noting how his thighs now seemed to be  _ very  _ tightly pressed together.   
  
“I mean, I guess? It’s just…” He bit his lip for a moment, sitting up beside Connie. Clearly he was considering his words very carefully. His eyes were darting about the room, looking anywhere but at Connie herself.   
  
_ Oh geez, he’s trying to be sincere and I’m laughing at him.  _

It was on that note that Connie wiped the sardonic grin from her face, taking on a more neutral smile. She reached out to grip one of his hands, giving it a squeeze. Steven looked up as she did so, meeting her gaze. Whatever he saw must’ve assured him, as he visibly relaxed after a moment.   
  
“...You know I think you’re beautiful, and that I love you,” he spoke up again. “And when we’re really close, especially  _ like that,  _ it makes me think about stuff. It’s not just my dick that’s a problem, it’s my brain too.”   
  
Well, it was Connie’s turn to feel her face start to flush. Steven could be a lot more eloquent than that when he wanted to, but that sincerity he spoke with was unmatched. Enough so that Connie felt her own heart skip a beat. 

“And by stuff, you mean…?” she asked, attempting to play off the surge of emotion she’d just been hit with. 

“You know what I mean,” he told her. He was right. “I know it’s not the time yet. I only wanna do it when you’re ready, too. But no amount of counting to a hundred in my head can stop me from thinking about it when my junk is all up on your butt.” 

Another indelicate way of saying what he was thinking, but one that was no less endearing. It was still odd to Connie’s ear, hearing that she could really be  _ desired  _ that way. Steven was talking about her like she was stunning. He thought her butt was worth getting hard over, and not too flat or too weirdly shaped. 

For years, thoughts like that had frightened Connie. Not because she didn’t want Steven to think that way, but just because it was the exact opposite of what she thought about herself. 

Right now though, she was surprised about something. She wasn’t scared at all. 

Connie lifted her hands to her chest, laying them over her shirt. She squeezed her bra, and the built-in padding inside it. Her not-real boobs, on top of her real but barely-there boobs. 

That thought annoyed her, but also didn’t scare her. 

“What are you doing?” 

She looked up, brought out of her thoughts by Steven’s question. He was watching her with a puzzled expression, having seen her just grope herself through her shirt. It was a fair question, Connie herself wasn’t even sure what she was trying to do there. So, she just said the first thing that came to her head. 

“Steven, I don’t feel scared anymore.” 

“What…? Were you scared while we were cuddling?” 

“No no, I mean about the sex,” she corrected him. Her hands left her shirt, reaching out for his hands instead. “Usually, when I think about that stuff, I feel  _ sick.  _ Like I’m about to lose my lunch.” 

“But not anymore?” Steven asked, still sounding genuinely unsure of where this was going.   
  
_ “No!  _ It’s so weird. But good!” 

“Oh, that’s good! I want you to feel good!” Steven’s hands moved in hers, adjusting their position so that their fingers could lace together. “So what does that mean?” 

What did it mean? That was a good question. Connie herself wasn’t sure. Being nervous about sex wasn’t a problem before, it was just a piece of who she was. It wasn’t like she was different now because of it. Well, except for in one way.   
  
“Well, you said you were thinking about  _ stuff?”  _ She asked, emphasizing the last word.   
  
“Yeah…?” Steven trailed off uncertainly.   
  
“What if you weren’t just thinking about it?”   
  
That question seemed to throw him for a loop. Connie watched as Steven’s expression went from confused, to surprised, and finally ended on supremely flustered.   
  
“Connie, y-you don’t have to do that for me!” 

“I know,” she stated simply, “but I  _ want  _ to try it for you. I know I can always stop and back out if it gets to be too much.” 

That didn’t seem to resolve how flustered Steven felt, but it must’ve spurred something in him to action. He leaned in suddenly, wrapping his arms around Connie and kissing her without warning. It was surprising, but far from unwelcome. She only gave a quick noise of surprise before returning the kiss wholeheartedly. 

By the time Steven pulled away, both of them were equally flushed, left a little out of breath by the abruptness of the act. Steven was the first to speak, reaching up to cup Connie’s cheek in one great big hand. 

“Sorry. I just love you so much sometimes, I don’t know what to do.” A repeat line from Steven, but at least it was one Connie never got tired of hearing. 

“Don’t apologize for that. I love you too,” she responded, laying a hand over the one on her cheek, “that’s why I want to try this with you.” 

The suggestion lay in the air for a moment, Steven clearly taking it more seriously this time. He gazed down between them for a moment, then back up at her, looking a fair bit more resolute about things this time. 

“You’re sure you’re okay to do this?” He asked. 

“I’m sure,” she assured him. “I mean, it’s still kind of ridiculously cold in here, but I can—” 

“The shower heats up faster ever since they took a look at the pipes.” 

That interjection came out so confidently it stopped Connie right there. She stared back at Steven for a moment, wondering if she’d heard him correctly. The shower? 

“You...want to do it in the shower?” 

The impact of what he’d suggested seemed to hit Steven as soon as his suggestion was repeated to him. His eyes widened a bit as he began to sputter, obviously having blurted the idea out as soon as it popped into his head. 

“Sorry! We don’t have to, I just meant—when you said you were cold, I—!” He started to spiral, but stopped when Connie placed the tip of her finger on his mouth, quieting him. 

“We can do it in the shower.” 

The two sat like that for a moment longer, their arms and hands still all over each other. An uneasy silence hovered over them for a bit before Steven finally moved, sliding backwards and up off the bed. 

“Okay,” he said with a nod. 

Connie nodded back, standing up off the bed herself. 

So they were doing this. 

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, and Connie was dismayed to find out that the man she was so in love with was a liar. She was sitting her bare ass down on the closed lid of the toilet in Steven’s bathroom and shivering, feeling absolutely miserable. 

They’d only been in the bathroom for about five minutes when Connie came to the bitter realization that Steven’s shower did  _ not  _ heat up any faster now. 

She’d been watching him stand outside the shower for far too long now, sticking his arm in and testing the water every few seconds. Of course he’d always find that the water was still too cold, jiggle the knob a little, and pull his hand back out to give it another chance. It was a fruitless little song and dance, and Connie was growing tired of it very quickly. 

_ “Steven,  _ I don’t think the water is heating up,” She whined from behind him, hugging her arms around herself in a desperate attempt just to try and retain a little warmth. 

“Hold on, I swear we’re really close! I think it’s getting…” He paused, reaching a hand in and letting the water run over it again. “...Less cold.” 

Connie gave another groan, standing up behind him. If the water was stuck at  _ getting less cold _ for even a few minutes more, she could just about die. It was colder in the bathroom then it was in the bedroom, and she didn’t have Steven’s considerable body heat to protect her in here.   
  
“Are you even turned on anymore?” she asked. “I don’t even know how it would be humanly possible to stay hard when it’s this cold.” 

That was her take, anyway. Connie certainly wasn’t getting it up right now. Steven sighed in response, and she wondered if maybe she’d been a bit too harsh. Once he turned around, though, her worries cleared up in an instant. 

With Steven facing her head on, Connie realized that he was  _ very much  _ still hard. His cock was standing straight out in front of him, curving upwards in the direction of his belly. 

“Okay, so it’s possible,” she sheepishly admitted. 

“I can’t help it!” Steven threw his arms out to the side in exasperation. “We’re so close, and you’re here in front of me like  _ that!”  _

It was hard for any part of Connie to doubt how Steven viewed her. There was evidence of it literally extending out towards her. She hugged her arms a little tighter around herself. Whether it was from the cold or the embarrassment, she wasn’t sure. 

“I’m sorry, we’ll give it a few more minutes,” she offered. 

That seemed to make Steven happy. He quickly wrapped Connie up in his arms, squeezing her close in another hug. She gave a squeak of surprise that quickly gave way to another fit of giggles. 

“What are you doing?” she asked in between the laughter. 

“I’m keeping you warm while we wait!” 

Well, he could be practical when he wanted to. Even though his one wet arm was leaving her back even colder than before, the rest of her was rapidly warming up again. The front half more so than her back, but that was okay. 

“Your dick is pressing up against my belly, you know,” she pointed out. 

“Sure is. You want me to move it away?” 

“...No. Kiss me?” 

He was quick to obey. Still holding fast to one another, the two kissed each other desperately, until the sounds they were making were more prominent in their ears than the running water.  _ This,  _ this right here was where Connie felt comfortable starting with. She and Steven had made out so many times now, it was easy as breathing. A nice little transitional activity before they got into new ground. 

Familiar as making out was, though, there was something new about doing it here and new. She noticed right away, and Steven did as well after a minute. He pulled back, wiping a stray strand of saliva that stuck between their lips. 

“You’re hard.” 

Steven whispered the words like they were a secret. In another context, Connie would’ve laughed at the oddity of it. Right now, she was just a little bit busy trying to catch her breath. They’d been at it for longer than she’d realized. 

“Yeah. That okay?” she asked. 

“It’s perfect.” 

He leaned in to push their faces back together, but Connie stopped him short with a hand against his chest. Her eyes were wide as she looked past him. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked. 

“It’s hot.” 

“Ah, thanks. You’re really hot too.” 

“No, Steven—” She turned her head as he leaned in to kiss her again, letting it land on her cheek instead. “The  _ water!  _ The water is hot, I can see steam!” 

Connie was surprised by just how quickly his head whipped around, so fast that some of his curls hit her face. He gave an eager little laugh when he saw the steam too. Apparently the prospect of getting laid really was just that exciting to him. 

Reach a hand up, Connie gently gripped his chin and turned his head so he was looking at her again. “Do you wanna get in?” 

It was always a trip to be reminded of just how much metaphorical power she held over this man, and she was reminded of just how true that was when she saw him  _ gulp.  _ To know that she was doing that was as thrilling as ever. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. 

His voice sounded ragged in a way, and Connie  _ loved  _ it. 

* * *

It actually took them a few more minutes to get in the shower after that. Steven had started to climb in first, only to back right out again after finding out the water was already painfully hot. Now that the hot water was at least running, though, it wasn’t too hard for him to find the right temperature a little easier. 

Once that was out of the way, getting right back where they’d left off was easy. Connie’s mouth was on Steven’s again, and his arms were right back around her. If there was any problem at all, it was that the shower was such a damn tight squeeze. Connie  _ really  _ had to lean in to Steven to avoid getting pressed up against the cold tile. That was alright, though. At least he was soft. 

The softness went beyond just Steven’s physicality, though. Even in such an erotically charged situation, he found soft ways to appreciate her. A kiss to her neck that almost-but-never-quite turned into a nibble. A caress of her chest where his thumb trailed over her nipples more often than what would be considered normal. And, of course,  _ so  _ much playing grab-ass. 

“You keep grabbing my butt!” She had to pull her mouth away at one point to make the observation. It couldn’t go ignored after the fifth time in two minutes. 

“I love your butt!” he insisted. Even so, there was obvious concern in his eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, it’s okay,” she answered, “just so long as I get to do it too.” 

“Of course you do. You already touch my butt all the time!” 

“Heh, guilty.” 

So Connie liked Steven’s butt. So what? She would happily challenge anyone to watch him bend over in an everyday situation and  _ not  _ notice how supremely stacked he was back there. The thought spurred her to drag her hands down his back until they reached the butt in question, giving it a squeeze. 

“Mmm, no fair. Your hands can cup an entire cheek of mine, but you’re so dummy thick that my hands just get lost.” 

“...Did you just call me a dummy during sex?” 

She hadn’t, but Steven was almost right about how weird this probably was. This was supposed to be their _very special_ first time, and Connie had just referenced a meme to describe Steven’s butt. 

“Sorry, is this okay? I feel like I should be trying to talk sexy, but instead I’m just saying whatever pops into my head.” 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Steven asked. “You’re sexy, and I’m sexy, and we’re talking. Sexy talk.” 

Connie snorted. “Can’t argue with that!” 

The familiar feeling of comfort returned in full swing. Steven wasn’t going to stop thinking she was sexy all of a sudden. She almost definitely wasn’t going to be hit by a sudden wave of dysphoria this late in the game. 

All that in mind, it was easy to feel the drive to take another step. Connie took a deep breath to steel her nerves, then reached down to lightly grasp Steven’s cock in one hand. 

She ended up releasing it the instant he flinched and made a noise that sounded almost painful. 

“Sorry, sorry, are you okay!? Too tight? Did I poke you with a nail? Or scrape you?” Her tone took on a frantic edge as she moved her hands to his upper arms, gripping him tightly. 

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay! I’m sorry!” He sounded just as scared as she did as he suddenly gripped her shoulders. “It was just a little overwhelming. I wasn’t expecting it.” 

_ Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid—  _

Connie had to really will herself to push the self-deprecating thoughts aside, subtly reminding herself to think better ones in their place.  _ It’s alright, he’s not mad at you. You’re not stupid. This is still okay. _ It was enough to smooth out her little spike of anxiety, at least for the time being. 

“Do you want me to try something else? Or touch you again?” She asked, leaving her hands on his arms for the time being. 

“...I think I might need a minute.” Steven answered after a moment’s hesitation. “Can I touch on you in the meantime?” 

“Yes.” 

It was an easy answer to give. That part hadn’t worried her at all so far. Steven’s hands drifted down from her shoulders, heading south until they found her hips. He pulled her close, and her breath hitched again as both their cocks nestled between their bodies. The pressure put her a little on edge, but she calmed right back down as Steven put his lips back onto the side of her neck. 

_ Oh.  _

Where he’d been soft and gentle before, Steven suddenly amped things up a little. He sucked at a tender spot on Connie’s flesh until her body went rigid. She mindlessly went up onto her tiptoes, leaning her head to the opposite side to give her boyfriend easier access. 

“Hey, no tiptoes in the shower,” Steven stopped sucking to lightly chastise her. He tugged down on her hips until her feet were flat on the floor again. “That could be dangerous.” 

Following that, he put his lips on her again, daring to dip lower this time. He kissed over her collarbone and the top of her chest, kneeling a bit to better get the spots on her he wanted to reach. By the time his tongue was ghosting over the subtle curve of her right breast, Connie’s breaths were coming faster and faster. 

“Not too much there, please,” she panted, “they’re sensitive.” 

“Right.” 

Steven’s lips ghosted over the nipple, but stopped short of latching onto it. His tongue snaked out to lightly trace over the bud, giving her  _ just  _ enough sensation for it to be pleasurable without being overpowering. A high pitched little cry rose up from her throat, almost indiscernible with her head so close to the stream of water. 

Things were so good right now already, and Connie knew Steven was only going to keep going from here. Already he was moving over to her left nipple, licking a repeated strip up and down it just to balance out the pleasure. Riding the wave of euphoria she was right now, Connie wasn’t sure if she wanted to keep letting him take his time or just move right along. 

No, that wasn’t true. She  _ was  _ sure what she wanted. 

“Steven, please,” she gasped, reaching down to thread her fingers in his mop of soaked curls. 

“What do you need?” 

“Please suck me off.” 

Saying those words was equal parts humiliating and thrilling. Connie had expected to feel a little shame when she’d been putting the thought together in her head, but it somehow felt different than she expected. She wasn’t ashamed or afraid of having Steven acknowledge that part of her, she was only embarrassed at how effortlessly he’d put her in such a needy headspace. That was genuinely unexpected. 

In any case, Steven only seemed to want to answer her need with giving her exactly what she wanted. He went all the way down to his knees, which  _ still  _ put him about eye level with Connie’s stomach. His hands kept their grip on her hips, rubbing small circles into her skin while he leaned in to kiss the spot just south of her navel. Then a spot just south of that. Then lower, and lower, until he was laying kisses so low that his chin was sliding over Connie’s shaft. 

“Steven—!” 

She was still breathless, and his name on her lips was just enough to keep her grounded. A reminder to stay in the moment, and not float away while the man she loved was doing so much just to make her feel like this. 

It was easy to do, but difficult at the same time. On one hand, It didn’t take any effort to stand there and look down, watching Steven stare back at her while he took her into his mouth. Conversely, it took a very concentrated effort just to flex her fingers in his hair as he did so, not quite tugging but just showing him that she was present in that moment. 

It had only been a few seconds, but Connie instantly understood what Steven must’ve been feeling when she’d first grabbed him. This was obviously more intense, and it wasn’t hitting the point of it being too much, but  _ boy  _ was it close. Connie leaned back a bit, until her shoulders and upper back hit the tile behind her. Just a little something to keep her steady. 

Steven must’ve picked up on that. One hand tightened on her hip while the other found its way to the middle of her back, pressing firmly against her spine. It probably wouldn’t really do much to keep her propped up, but the intention was sweet. 

The motions were as awkward and unpracticed as any first time probably was, but that barely registered in Connie’s mind. Every bob of his head up and down her cock sent a shiver up her spine, and even the way he looked down there was pulling at her heartstrings. 

Maybe it was the water running down her face, or just the state of mind she was in, or maybe it was even just the truth, but Connie looked into Steven’s eyes and saw  _ adoration _ there. He seemed reluctant to stop looking at her, or to let her own eyes stray off of him. She kept trying it, though, if only because the already feverish emotions she was feeling just seemed to be heightened  _ that  _ much more when their eyes were locked. 

“Oh, Steven,” she forced the words out between muffled gasps and moans, “you’re going to make me lose my mind like this.” 

That must’ve been another goal of his. The hand on her back shifted, reaching to pull one of hers off his head to give it a firm squeeze. His mouth didn’t stop moving all the while. On the contrary, he only seemed to pick up the pace. He was rising and falling on her cock with surprising speed now, apparently intent on proving Connie right.   
  
As quick as the pace had picked up, Connie barely had a chance to warn him before she felt a very strong sensation rising up within her. How had the focus shifted onto her so much when Steven had been the one supposedly fantasizing about this for so long? Not that Connie was complaining, she was in no place to do so when he made her feel this way. 

Connie’s hand in Steven's hair involuntarily tightened a little, pulling a little harder than was probably necessary for the first time. She’d have felt bad, if only Steven wasn’t gifted with such a talented mouth that could _make_ her do that. She shuddered to think of how quickly he’d have gotten her to this point with both that natural talent  _ and  _ some experience. 

After another minute of that treatment, Connie was at her limit. She used the hand on Steven’s head to try and push him back a bit. “Steven, I’m right there! I can’t—!” 

Steven allowed himself to be pushed back until just the head of Connie’s cock was still resting in his mouth. That was as far as he’d allow himself to go, though. He didn’t budge any further, paying no mind to Connie’s warning or the way her hips jerked back and forth in small motions. No, he stayed put, kneeling before Connie as she came and shot a load into his mouth and across his tongue. Without hesitating, he swallowed around her, taking all she had until there was nothing left in her.

He stayed on the floor in front of Connie for a few moments longer, nursing on her cock as her orgasm subsided. Once she slowly began to go soft, he let her slip out from between his lips and stood up with a groan. Dimly, Connie wondered how long they’d been in here. He sounded sore, and the water was starting to run a little more lukewarm. 

Those were thoughts to worry about in a little bit, though. Steven was up and kissing her again, and it took all she had to remain upright while she wrapped her arms around him and returned it. 

“I love you so much,” Connie whispered as she pulled away. 

“Love you too. More than anything. You’re amazing.” 

Well, it seemed only fair to show some reciprocal appreciation for someone who thought so highly of her. Connie started to psyche herself up, already shaking off her tired feelings. They weren’t done here yet, after all. 

“Do you want me to do the same for you? Or something else?” she asked, trailing a hand down the center of Steven’s chest. 

“Oh trust me, I do.” Steven chuckled and laid a hand on his head, pushing some wet hair out of his eyes. “I think I need a minute though. My knees are all wobbly.” 

Connie gave a similar little laugh.  _ My silly boyfriend. _ She spared a glance down, wondering if maybe he’d feign a tremble to sell the act. 

Yep, he sure was. His legs were each shaking. It was actually pretty convincing. Like, really convincing. So convincing that Connie started to feel a little uneasy. 

“Steven, you’re joking, right?” she asked, reaching out to grab his arms. “Tell me you’re doing that on purpose.” 

Steven didn’t respond. His smile was lopsided, and eyes didn’t quite meet hers. 

_ “Steven!”  _

Just like that, Connie was alert and moving again. She hastily shut off the water and moved to Steven’s side, supporting him as she navigated them out of the shower. 

“Connie, it’s okay! I’m okay! I just need a few minutes to—” 

“You need a  _ bed,  _ Steven.” Connie’s tone made it clear she was in no mood to hear any arguments on the matter. “Hurry up and towel off. Whatever happens next, we are  _ l _ _ ying down.”  _

* * *

  
  


Once the two were situated in the bed again, Connie relaxed enough to let the tender mood they’d been enjoying before start to settle back in. She held Steven close, letting him bury his face in her chest. A special exception made to her normal demands to be spooned in extreme cold. 

“Sorry,” he muttered into her skin. He was beginning to sound tired. “I didn’t expect that to happen. It was just... _ really  _ good, and once I stood up I got this crazy head rush.” 

Connie shook her head lightly, running a hand through Steven’s drying curls. “What was even so good about it? I barely got to touch you once you started focusing on me.” 

He actually seemed to consider that question strongly, only to give a shrug after a minute of silent speculation. “You.” 

“What about me?” 

“How you sounded. How you looked. How you felt.” 

More flattery. Connie would’ve loathed to hear it, if only it wasn’t coming from the one person she knew was physically incapable of paying her a compliment that was anything less than entirely sincere. She didn’t respond back right away, just leaned down to peck his forehead. 

They stayed in silence for another few minutes, until Steven piped up again. “Do you want me to go get your underwear from the bathroom? You were in such a hurry you left everything behind.” 

“I only left the stuff behind because I was scared  _ you  _ were going to faint. I couldn’t get you to the bed if you up and passed out on me.” 

“You’re strong.” 

“Not enough to drag my two hundred and fifty pound boyfriend through his apartment.” 

“You’ve done crazier things.” 

“Debatable. Anyway, I’m fine. I’ll brave the cold for a few minutes.” 

Steven shook his head at that, sitting up slightly and propping himself on one elbow. “I'm not worried because of the cold. I know you don’t like to be without them.” 

_ Ah. _ He wasn’t wrong about that. Her specialty stuff was usually the only barrier between Connie’s healthy self-esteem and a sudden crash. Usually. Right now, though, Connie didn’t feel any less beautiful than she always did with Steven. 

“Thank you,” she said, lifting his chin to give him a quick kiss, “but I actually feel fine right now.” 

Steven’s eyes widened as she said that. He stared for a few moments. 

“No shit?” he asked. 

“Heh, no shit.” 

The wide-eyed surprise on Steven’s face was quickly replaced with a look of unquestionable joy. He surged forwards, wrapping up Connie in his arms again and laughing between kisses pressed to whatever parts of her that he could reach. 

“Hey!” Connie gave a few little giggles of her own, lying back and letting Steven have his fun. “What are you so happy about?” 

“I learned something new and helpful!” he answered. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

“You feel good about your body after blowjobs!” Steven said the words with such a blissful sort of ease, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that he’d somehow only just realized. “Now I can make you feel confident whenever we want!” 

Connie’s first instinct was to tell Steven in no uncertain terms that his hypothesis was  _ terribly  _ flawed. She stopped herself short, though. If she was going to call it a hypothesis, then it was only fair that they did their due diligence and tested the theory before she decried it. Purely for the sake of fairness, of course. 

“I guess that’s an idea worth testing out,” she said as she reached down to boop his nose with one finger. “I think you might need some rest before the testing begins, though. Come keep me warm until morning, then we’ll roll up our sleeves and put in the work.” 

“Happily.” 

Steven took up his usual position behind her again, spooning Connie for all he was worth. It was with some pleasure that she noted how he didn’t hesitate to push his hips right up against her this time, underwear or not. 

“Thanks for keeping my butt warm,” she said, more than pleased to have that extra bit of warmth offered to her without any trouble. 

“Any time.” 


End file.
